


Best of the babysitters

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-23 (Comic), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Laura has a headache, Laura loves kids, Valeria and Franklin get in trouble a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Laura watches Franklin and Valeria and they love her.





	Best of the babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in au where Laura wasn’t in X-force and the X-men are still in Westchester.

“Laura Thanks again for agreeing to watch the kids.” Said Susan as she got ready to leave,” It’s alright Miss Richards, I didn’t have plans for tonight anyways.” The young teen replied dressed in simple black Jeans and a purple sweater, The real reason agreed to babysit on a Wednesday was because Emma was having a meeting with Carol Danvers and she did not want to get caught in the crossfire healing factor or not.

Laura was sitting on the sofa reading an  _Umbrella Academy_ comic she borrowed from Victor, apparently It was form the same dude who wrote killjoys, ‘ _It’s quite, too quiet_.” she thought then all of a sudden BOOM came from down the hallway and everything started to flout.”Franklin I told you Not to do that!” Shouted Val.

“So let get this straight you built a gravity manipulation machine after I told you to go to bed?” Laura Said looking at the kids eyebrow raised something she picked up form Emma,.”Well yes we were calculating the-“ Valeria explained but was cut off by her brother “She did it!” He said pointing at her,”I don’t care who did it but please turn it off.” She said,Val turned it off and everything came crashing down. Laura looked at the mess and said “I’ll call backup you two start cleaning.”

”So how did this happen?” question Megan as she and Julian stood at the door, “Just help me fix this mess and I’ll make you cupcakes tomorrow.” Laura Said and the three started to work.

”Thanks for watching them Laura I know they can be a handful.” said Reed, “It’s okay Dr. Richards they weren’t that much trouble.” Laura Said as Franklin and Valeria pretended to be asleep on the couch,They managed to make it look like nothing happened and Julian and Megan teleported away before the adult arrived.

”Wait a minute!” Laura Said as she turned around and asked “Whys Mr. Parker here, I thought you said Spider-Man would be at the fundraiser tonight and why does he sound so familiar?” She questioned the adults looked at her and Franklin got up and said “I told she would figure it out.” and his sister hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think.


End file.
